Secret Adventures
by Ravensumara
Summary: Bella and emmett go on a fun trip while charlie's away, enjoy!  contains mention of rape in passing
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own the Characters. Thanks Stephanie for the awesome characters.**

**Chapter 1: Home Alone Or Not.**

**BPOV**

I picked up Charlie's suitcase and duffle bag and carried them out to the front walk. I am anxiously waiting for Charlie to leave so I can have the house to myself for the next week or so. Charlie is going to go on a fishing trip with Billy Black, so I get the house to myself. Charlie doesn't know but I am secretly setting up some time to hang out with my boyfriend Emmett all weekend.

"Bye Bells, love you, I will see you some time next week." Charlie says kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arm around him to hug him goodbye, "Bye Dad, Love you too. Call me when you get to your hotel. Have fun, say 'hi' to Billy for me."

"Alright, now you behave and don't get into any trouble. Oh and please don't let that Emmett kid, take up all of your time." He said climbing into the car.

"Kay Dad." I said standing at the front door as I waved at him as he drove off.

I walked back into the house closing the door behind me as I hear the back door open. Unaware of who it maybe I grabbed the baseball bat from the umbrella holder. Feeling all high and mighty with a bat in my hands I call out, "Who's there? Why are you in my house?" I'm thinking to myself, _gawd, I so don't sound intimidating right now. What the hell. _"I have a bat and I know how to swing it." _What the hell am I saying? I don't have the coordination to actually swing a bat at an intruder._

I hear my pulse racing so face and loud in my ears that I can't even tell he's behind me now. I feel arms wrap around my waist, and I jump at that exact touch. Just as I'm about to let a scream out, a hand goes straight to my mouth. I can smell his cologne.

"Shhhhhh it's just me, babe." He says as he turns me around to kiss me.

I turn away from his kiss, "You are such a dick! Do you know how scared I was?" I said as I punched him in his perfectly sculpted chest. He flashed me those dimples and I couldn't help but just melt right at that moment. He knew my weaknesses and went in for the kiss. I was so sweet yet sexy at the same time. With each breath I inhaled his sweet cologne and it just made me want more of him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his dark curly hair. Jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands ventured down to my ass, giving it a tight yet playful squeeze through my sweatpants. I couldn't help but to gasp with pleasure at his touch.

I pulled away from the kiss and starred into his sky blue eyes, admiring how beautiful they really were, "Are you sure you want to do with right now?" He asked.

My response was a look of '_Are you seriously asking me this?'_

I had been waiting for just the right day when Charlie left to go out of town, so me and Emmett could finally have some alone time. I knew that Rosalie wouldn't be coming home this weekend she was going to visit Edward, her fiancé's, family. So it just worked out perfectly for me and Emmett and I was so ready.

He carried me up the stairs while in an intensely deep kiss, which to my surprise wasn't as tiring for him as just this kiss was for me.

Emmett gently kicked my bedroom door in, and walked me to my bed, laying me down and climbing on top of me. I tried so desperately to push away so I could get a quick word in when we heard the front door open. We both froze and starred at my bedroom door.

"Hey Slut, I'm home! Where are you?" Rose called out through the house. _Shit! What the fuck was she doing home?_

I quickly gave Emmett a kiss on the lips and then walked to my mirror to give my hair a quick tease before running downstairs to great Rosalie.

I opened my room and yelled down, "Hey Rose, I'll be right down." Giving Emmett the look of you best climb out the window and enter through the front door. He caught my drift quickly and climbed out, flashing those dimples one last time before he disappeared.

I stumbled down the stairs to see Rosalie and Edward both starring at the lone bat randomly dropped on the floor.

Rose looked up with a suspicious smile on her face as if she was thinking, _I know what you've been doing with someone oh so special up stairs. _

I shook my head at her making her think she was completely wrong about everything she was thinking. I walked into the kitchen when I noticed Emmett's shoes on the door mat, _Shit! Now she's gonna know._

Turning around trying to block the shoes with my legs. "So? What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were going to visit Edward's family?"

"Not anymore, Esme came down with something so Carlisle said we should do something else with ourselves for the weekend. And I know dad went out of town for the weekend so I figured you were hangin' at Emmett's place for the weekend. I guess you chose to hang out here." Rose said eyeing me up and down.

"Who said we were hanging out here? I might be getting ready to go over to his place." I said trying to prove her assumptions wrong. Just as the telephone rang, _Thank GOD!_

I picked it up out of the cradle to read the caller ID. _Oh it's Alice._ "Hello?"

"Bella? Hey it's Alice." She responded.

"I got that from the caller ID." I said giggling.

"Oh! Duh Alice," She said out loud to herself. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I was thinking about going up to the cabin with Emmett." I said out loud so Rose knew what my plans were too. "What about you and Jasper? Got any juicy plans that I should know of?" all I could hear on the other end was a giggle and a gasp. "Uhm, Alice? Do you want to finish this conversation later? You sound a little preoccupied."

Alice giggled a lot harder this time and responded with a shaky voice, "Yeah, that's a good idea Bella, I'll call you in an hour or so. Love you!" and hung up.

After returning the phone to the cradle, I looked back up at Rose who had one hand on her curved hip and the other on the kitchen table with one eyebrow raised. "So is that what your plans are for the weekend?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah? What's it to ya?" I asked with some spice in my voice.

Rose turned around with a huff and walked up the stairs. Edward just sat at the table with a knowing smirk one his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"You do realize you have a pair of shoes behind you that don't look like anything Charlie would wear." Edward said keeping that smirk on his face. I just wanted so bad to slap it right off his face. In a way I'm glad Rose found Edward, they were perfect for each other, and whenever Eddy was around Rose would actually treat me like a decent human being, but Eddy was still just a jackass to me.

"Please don't tell Rose. I'm begging you. Please." I asked Edward nearly getting on my knees to beg when the doorbell rang. I snatched up the shoes quickly and ran to the front door before Rose emerged from her room.

"Baby!" I said excitedly leaping into Emmett's arms before he could walk in the door.

"Hey babe," He said wrapping one arm around me as he walked into the house.

"So," I said in a hushed tone, "Since Rose and 'the monster' are home for the weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a road trip and spend the weekend at our cabin?"

Just as Emmett was about to respond Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs in just a tank top and short shorts. No Bra. "Oh! Hi Emmett, I didn't know you were here." She said twirling a strand of her lusciously blonde hair. She always did that whenever Em was over. It pissed me off like no other.

Edward came to the entry way to greet Emmett with a hand shake, "Hello Emmett. It is a pleasure seeing you again." Shifting his gaze to me and giving me that smirk.

I didn't do anything but rolled my eyes at him. He is just absolutely disgusting, I can't stand that ass.

I turned back to Emmett, "So? What do you think?"

"Babe, you know me, I only want to do what you want to do." He said flashing me those absolutely desirably sexy dimples.

"Like Sex?" Rose said through a cough, making both her and Edward laugh out loud.

"Yeah, 'cause you know, innocent little Bella would totally have sex before she was married to a guy." Edward said insultingly.

Emmett could feel the tension coming off me in waves so he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. I got up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek in the way of saying 'I owe you one.'

"So are you going to start packing your things or are we just going to awkwardly stand here and stare at each other?" Emmett whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle when he's breath fell upon my cheek.

I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs towards my bedroom as Rose followed closely behind. Emmett being the good that he is, acted like a kid in a candy store. Rose had no idea he'd been in my bedroom before so he played it off like it was his first time. I tried so hard to hold back the laugh that was clawing at my throat to come out!

Rose stood at the doorway and watched as I packed a bag of clothes, I looked up at her and gave her a questioning look that she really wasn't all that fond of. _Oh well, bitch'll get over it sooner or later._ I thought to myself. I nudged her out of the way so I could go to the bathroom to grab some of the essential items I needed.

"You better not do anything you will regret on this trip." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why it matters to you. It's my life I can do what I want with it." I snapped back as my cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Alice.

The text read, _"talked to Jazz about coming up to the cabin with you guys and I was hoping you'd be ok with us coming up tomorrow instead of tonight. Love you –A"_

"Ah, see Alice and Jasper are meeting us up at the cabin tonight so it won't be just the two of us." I said slightly lying to Rose just to reassure her that I would be fine.

"Well why don't you guys just stay with me and Edward for the weekend?" Rose asked trying to sounded concern but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Because I don't want to hear you two Fucking like there was no end to the night!" I snapped defensively.

"And Jasper and Alice won't be doing the same?" She shot back.

"No! Because unlike you, she actually has the decency to respect other people's property!" I returned and stormed back into my room slamming the door behind me saying, "Fucking Bitch!" under my breath.

When I looked up at my bed Emmett was no longer there. _Oh fuck, he was kidnapped by the 'monster.'_

"Boo!" He shot out from my closet making me shriek. "Ha ha Scared ya!" He said as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "Do you have everything you need?" He asked before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yup! I have everything and more, just in case. Oh and can we stop by the store before we leave? I need to pick up a few more items." I said grabbing his face and bringing him in close for a deep kiss.

"Mhmm!" He hummed as we kissed.

I pulled away giving his lower lip a little tug leaving him wanting more.

Thanks for reading… this is our first story let us know what you think. Please be nice when leaving comments! See you guys in 2 days for an update! Raven &Shelby


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own the Characters. Thanks Stephanie for the awesome characters.**

**Chapter 2: Road Trip!**

**EmPOV**

_Fuck! Why did she always have to do that? It's not fair, oh well, at least we have the cabin all to ourselves all weekend long! Man the things I would do to her once I get my hands on her… All over her. Shit I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, I'm gonna give myself a hard one just thinking about the amazing things I would… Fuck! Em! Cool Down, Down Boy Down!_

I bend down as Bella pulls my ear to her mouth, man just the thought of her nibbling on my ear gets me excited. "Oh by the way, Alice and Jasper are joining us at the Cabin tomorrow. So that means we have the whole cabin to ourselves tonight." She whispers then gives my ear a little nibble. I couldn't help but let out a loud groan as she nibbled.

She pulled away and put her finger up to her mouth to shush me. I gave her an apologetic kiss as she grabbed my hand to walk out of the room.

I reached out and grabbed her hips, spun her around and forced all my emotions for her into that kiss. I didn't want to let her go, but she pulled away so I let her go. She walked out of the room and I followed grabbing her bags swiftly as we left the room. We walked down the stairs… well I walked and Bella stumbled with excitement. Lucky for her I was very graceful and caught her every time she stumbled. _What would this girl do without me?_ I thought as I giggled and practically carried her down the whole set of stairs.

I set her down gently, gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek goodbye as Bella hugged Edward, and I shook Edward's hand as I could feel him slipping me something in the shake. As Bella gave Rose a kiss and hug goodbye I glanced down at my hand to see and EXTRA-SMALL condom in my hand. _Ass!_ I thought shaking my head as we headed out the front door out to my Jeep.

I turned the key in the ignition, I heard my car purr to life and I could've sworn I heard Bella purr too with the sound of my revving engine. (No Pun Intended)

We stopped by the Newton's quickly before we left town. "Do me a favor?" Bella asked with her beautifully huge chocolate eyes. How could I say no to those?

"Of Course! What is it?" I responded.

"Please stay in the car! I know how you and Mike don't get along and I just don't want to start anything with my bosses' son. Ok Babe?" She said with the cutest puppy dog eyes in the world.

"Fine, I guess I can stay here and obey the rules, but you owe me BIG TIME now!" I said winking and flashing my adorable dimples.

She went into the store and it felt like hours had pasted before she finally came out of the store. It was a tiny bag. I wonder what was in it.

"Ok, so you know how to get to my cabin right?" She asked throwing the bag in the back with her things.

"Yes ma'am I do! What's in the bag?" I asked curious to find out what she was hiding from me.

"Oh nothing, you will find out later!" she said as she grabbed my hand and placed it in her lap.

I loved driving with Bella at my side. We could drive in total silence and I would never get sick of her. I was so infatuated with her, I don't think she had any idea how I felt about her.

While driving she flipped on some tunes and started playing with my fingers. I didn't mind it at all, as long as we were touching I was perfectly fine. Then randomly her free hand flew up and she started running her fingers through my hair. I had to admit this weirded me out a bit, but after a while I was fine with it.

"I like your hair at this length," She said, "It's just long enough and thick enough that I can grab it and not have to worry about slipping lose."

At that moment I didn't know whether I should be turned on or thank her for the compliment. So I just smiled as she leaned over for a kiss. She sat with my hand in her lap for the whole ride although she slept til it was time to switch drivers.

We stopped to have some lunch at McDonalds, of course you know me, I ordered everything off the menu and Bella only ordered a Salad.

I couldn't wait til we were on the road again, I needed to get to that cabin fast or I might just explode thinking about the things we are gonna do with our alone time.

As we drove we got caught up in some rain, no big deal, not like we hadn't ever driven in rain before, I mean come on, we life in the wettest place in the continental U.S.

But as soon as we were 10 miles from the cabin it started to down pour, "Bella, are you sure you can see through the rain? Do you want me to drive?"

She glared at me defending herself and her driving, "I am fine Babe, I am just hungry again, I could go for some more food."

I nodded vigorously in agreement, my tummy was talking to me too! It said, 'FEED ME!'

So Bella pulled into a subway parking lot. We ordered and then found a place to sit down. In all the time I had dated Bella, I had never seen her order a 'Foot Long' Sub from Subway before and eat the whole thing in one sitting no less.

I was starring at her in astonishment when she finished, "What?" she asked with a mouthful of the last bite.

"Wow, you ate all of that?" I asked still in shock.

"Well I mean ya gotta keep me feed, especially for what I have planned tonight!" She said winking at me as she gulped down the rest of OUR pop!

"I think I'm in love!" I said still in shock.

"Eh, the moment will pass." She said as she slouched back into her seat, acting as though she was defeated.

I then reached across the table and grabbed her hand, starring into those big chocolate eyes, "I really do think I am falling so deeply in love with you Isabella Swan."

At that moment I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth, but the response I got from her wasn't half bad. She leaned across the table, cupping my face with her two tiny hands and kissed me deeper than any kiss I have felt before with her. I was in heaven. I finished up my last couple bites and grabbed Bella's hand and walked out.

"Do you want me to drive again or are you ok with driving?" I asked bringing her hand up to my month and kissing it while I looked at her searching for a change in her expression.

"Well, I trust you more with your Jeep then I do myself so you can drive in this mess." She said turning her head to look in my eyes.

As I was watching her, I almost seemed as though there was something wrong. "I'll go get the car, you stay put." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead before running out in the rain for the car.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled sounding concerned.

I turned around to see her running towards me. "Babe, are you ok?" I asked as she threw her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply. I run my hands down her soaking hair as we are making out in the middle of the parking lot.

She leapt into my arms and pulled back, I look up at her and see her starring into my eyes as the rain pours down on us. "What is it, Babe?" I asked now worried something was seriously wrong.

Still in my arms, she looks down at the ground. "Well I don't know," she said. I could see the smile growing on her face, "Maybe…" she paused and I didn't know if it was for dramatic effect or to drive me crazy but it was for sure driving me crazy.

Growing more and more impatient I blurted out, "Babe, tell me, Please!"

With a sigh she looked back up with a smile spread across her face, "Maybe, just maybe, I've fallen deeply in love with you too!"

I couldn't help but feel like a little school boy, I was so giddy, I smile spread across my face too. One of my hands that was resting on her perfect ass moved up to cup the back of her head bringing her close. I pressed my lips against her soft lips, tracing her lower lip with my tongue begging for permission, she granted. This kiss was urgent yet sweet. She pulled back and pressed her forehead against mine as we starred into each other's eyes.

A smile spread across her face, "Ready to go?"

"Hell Yea!" I responded sounding maybe a little too excited.

We climbed into my Jeep, Bella tore off all her soaked clothes, which I really wasn't expecting so when I glanced over at her to see that she only had her bra and thong on, I had to look away so I didn't get too excited before we made it to the cabin.

**Hey there everyone sorry about taking so long for us to post… Shelby went on vacation and since she is the writer the story halted****. ****Please tell us what you think, and we need ideas for chapter three how to lengthen it, and make it better. Shelby has hit a brick wall and well I'm no good at writing… the only writing I do it school papers that are required…. Any way let us know what you think! Thanks! **

**Shelby (the Writer and the good idea person) and Katie (the proofer…and bad idea person)**

**Ps any and we mean any ideas are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own the Characters. Thanks Stephanie for the awesome characters.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: The 10 mile stretch**

**BPOV**

After telling me he loved me, I was so turned on. Even though we were 10 miles away from the cabin, I knew I couldn't wait. As Emmett pulled out of the parking lot I grabbed his hand like I normally do. He didn't make any movements to take it back; I don't think he even realized I had his hand. I first started playing with his fingers like I normally did but this time I got super wet just thinking about what we would do at the cabin. _Ugh I can't wait for another half hour. I need to release this now._

I don't think he noticed when I slipped his fingers inside me; I pumped his fingers in and out trying to release this strain I was feeling. _Oh My God, He feels amazing inside me! I just wish I wasn't the one making the effort._

**EmPOV**

We had been driving for about ten minutes when saw out of the corner of my eye Bella squirming in her seat. I didn't really think anything of it till I heard her moan, _cue hard on,_ then I realized she was pleasing herself without me. Then I noticed the awkward position my arm was in. _Shit! She's using me to please herself. Oh Fuck, I'm gonna bust through my pants, fuck I'm rock fucking hard, this fucking hurts. UNNNGGGH!_

I had to pull the car over, I was not about to let my girlfriend please herself without me helping her out. She knows I noticed her now, because I unbuckle myself and shifted my weight in my seat. I used my other hand to make her let go of the one she was using.

"Don't worry, I got this Babe." I said with a smile on my face, switching hands so I could do the work more comfortably.

Her breathing picked up, and she was bucking her hips at my hand as it pumped in and out of her. She lets out little whimpers here and there and I know I'm about to explode in my jeans. _Ugh, if she keeps moaning like this I'm gonna jizz in my pants. I never jizz in my pants._

I can feel her walls tightening around me, "OH! EMM… EMMETT!" She says moaning and whimpering. "Uhhnnn! I'm coming for you! Ugh! Oh My GOD!" She screams as she goes limp. I continue pumping in and out until the pulsing and her breathing evens out.

With a sigh, she rolls over and gives me a kiss, "That was amazing! Now put the peddle to the fucking metal! We need to get to that cabin fast or we'll never make it there." She said in a husky tone.

_Oh. My. God. This fucking boner is, I swear, gonna be the death of me with the sexiest girl in the world sitting right next to me. _"There aren't any police officers out here are there?" I asked anxiously.

"Nope, no one is out here. So let's get goin' like now!" She confirmed my hopes.

With a Smile spread wide across my face I took off squealing the tires, with Bella giggling like a little school girl. She must have been very happy. I couldn't wait for what she has planned for the both of us. I knew that we had at least a half hour of our trip left when we had left the spot we stopped earlier, but damn less then 10 minutes passed and we were pulling onto the street that the cabin was on. It was only 10 minutes but damn it felt like a life time with this raging boner I had. _EEP I'm soo excited! Did I just say "EEP?" _thinking to myself as we pulled onto the Prairie Lane. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard, Drop It Low by Ester Dean come on the radio as I pulled into the driveway of the cabin.

The house was huge. It was a beach house that they called a cabin, it was a 2 story house, a pool deck and hot tub in the back of the house, and then down a couple dozen stairs from the deck was the beach. I was kind of disappointed that it was storming the way it was. One of my fantasies with Bella is skinny dipping with her in the pool and having hot sex. _Mmmm! _I thought just thinking about that fantasy.

I couldn't help but just glance over at Bella at the thought of her naked in the pool but as I looked at the passenger seat, Bella was gone. I looked up at the house, and saw her running through the front door. I shut off the car and left all of our stuff in the car, and booked it to the front door.

**Sorry people, i didn't want this one to be so short but i had major writers block for just this chapter!**

**The next ones will be amazing (longer)! **

**Shelby**


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own the Characters. Thanks Stephanie for the awesome characters.**

**Chapter 4: The Cabin**

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the cabin and as soon as Emmett parked the car I ran for the house, I had to make sure the place was tidy and I also wanted to surprise him with one of my sexy outfits. I swear that car ride took longer than normal; I was expecting to get here sooner than we did. I'm just ready to get my release. I've been with Emmett for too long, I thought for sure he would leave me after I broke my promise of sleeping with him on our 6 month anniversary. _I don't know how he does it, go without having sex for so long. Wait… I don't want to know how he does it. Yikes, almost killed my excitement just by thinking that. Man I am such a virgin. I need to get over the fact that he has a dick and might ru… STOP! Shit that was a close one. Damn what is taking Emmett so long?_

I peer out the window to see Emmett making a mad dash towards the house. "Marco!" I hear Emmett yell out from downstairs.

"Polo, up here, I'll be right down baby!" I yell back trying to put some actual clothes on trying to look sexy. I found this really sexy ensemble. A Teal blue shiny bra with a teal lacy thong that had black polka dots on it and black knee high stockings. _Perfect!_

I slowly walk down the hall and down the stairs towards the living room searching for Emmett. "Em? Marco?" I let out in a slight whisper; Goosebumps cover my body as my hair stands on end. _It's quiet… too quiet._

"Boo!"

"What the fuck are you thinking Em?" I literally jumped so high that I could have touched the ceiling. "You fucking scared the living shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry Baby Bella! I didn't mean too." He said in a husky tone, sounding almost like he already had sex. He was breathing uncontrollably. Then I realize he did just come sprinting in the house to get out of the rain.

I stood there starring at him for a long moment just taking in what my man looked like in front of me, the rain smell still lingering off of him, his dark brown curly hair topped off by little rain droplets. His oceanic blue eyes just starred down at me as I take the view in. I subconsciously lick my lips due to my arousal. Just as he starts to attack my neck with his insane kisses I hear my phone ringing. _Fuck! What a fucking kill joy. _I think walking over to the counter where I threw my phone.

"Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

**EmPOV**

God she is such a fucking god. As she walked to the counter I notice a little black something, _what is that?_ I though maybe she got a bug trapped, but then I realized what it was. _Holy mother of fucking pearl! She's got a mother fuckin tattoo. My Baby Bella has a tattoo! And I thought she was the innocent one. _I squint to get a clearer look at it. _Holy fucking fuckity fuck shit! It's a tattoo of the _Playboy Bunny _symbol. Ung fuck me now! God!_

The tattoo was just above her right hip! _At least it's not a tramp stamp, thank God!_ I think to myself.

My dick is throbbing, suffocating beneath my clothes which were still soaked from the rain. I need to change into something more comfortable. _Oh, wait, I don't need to change, my clothes are coming off either way. Might as well just wait for the moment._

I waited for her to hang up the phone so we can get down to business. _Will she hurry up already? I literally am dying here._

She finishes the phone call with a frown plastered to her face. _Oh no, what happened? What did I miss when I was paying so much attention to my aching cock?_

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask as she looks up from the floor.

"Nothing, Rose just had to be a party pooper. I can't believe she would do that!" Bella replied sounding pissed.

_**BUZZ**_

Just as I was about to ask what happened my phone starts going crazy right next to my cock. _Uhhhnnngggggg! _I moaned as the sensation as my eyes roll back in my head.

"It's Edward." I stated.

I read the text and was automatically pissed after reading it, and my aching cock suddenly goes limp.

It read, "_Just a fair warning, you will never get in Bella's pants. She would never let you touch her in that way. Especially because your tiny cock can't please Shit!"_

_**BUZZ ~**_second text

"_Oh by the way, I've seen Bella naked before, and damn you are missin' out!_"

I snapped the phone shut as jealousy rages through every nerve ending in my body. "He's seen you… naked?" I ask through gritted teeth. All the while, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Oh My God! He didn't just tell you about that did he?" She asked pleading for it to be just a dream.

"Why didn't you tell me that fucktard has seen you naked?" I asked. "He didn't touch you did he?" I asked.

"Em… I don't want to talk about that right now, I'm so sorry." She pleads for me to drop the subject.

_**BUZZ… BUZZ **_our phones vibrated in harmony

"Rose just texted me." Bella whispered.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"She wants to know the truth about Ed." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Mine is from 'Monster Fucktard'."

"What does it say?" Bella asked wide-eyed.

"He wants me to ask you about the…" I literally dropped the phone as I read the last 4 words. "PLEASURE HE GAVE YOU!" Jealousy was now racing through my veins again.

"No! Em, it wasn't like that."

"When the fuck did this happen Bells?"

**Alrighty people… there you go… 2 chapters in less than 12 hours!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Shelby and Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own… we borrow!**

**Chapter 5: The secrets of the Past.**

**EmPOV**

My stare was intense. I was not happy to hear about this. _Edward is such a fucking cock block. I'm going to kill the fucker._

I search Bella's face for a change in her expression. Her hurting gaze fixes itself on the floor. I glide over to where she was standing as I feel a sense of compassion for her.

"Bella Baby, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I just love you so much and hearing about another guy touching you just brings out the worse in me. I remember how you told me I was the first guy to touch you the way I do, and—" I explain myself, as she cuts me off.

"Stop, stop, stop. Just listen, you are the first guy to _TOUCH_ me the way you do. I feel your love for me in every single touch, brush, graze, squeeze, I feel it all. I love you so much. He didn't touch me the way you touch me." She ended it with a kiss as a tear ran down her cheek.

I lifted her up the bridal way and moved to the couch cradling her in my lap. "Now, _Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do._" Getting a laugh out of her.

"I have you right here in my arms, I'm here just for you Baby, only you." I say kissing her cheek right where a tear sat.

Letting out a huff she starts out. "Well it was about, 2 months before we started dating and Rose had gone for her morning jog and Dad had already left for the station." She stopped to make sure I was listening. I nodded acknowledging her every word.

"And Edward was staying with us for the week til classes were back in session. I went down stairs to the kitchen like any normal day." I nod as she looks down at her hands. My mind picturing her getting up, looking so beautiful in the morning. "He was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. I decided I didn't want to be near him so I grabbed a pop tart, exchanging good mornings, Then turned to go upstairs. 'Where you off to?' he asked. 'Shower' I replied as I slammed my bedroom door. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and heard something strange but ignored it. Then there was a knock on the door. 'Almost done, I'll be right out Rose.' Obviously thinking it was Rose." She looked up to search my face.

"It's ok Baby, I'm right here." I assure her. I gave her a little squeeze and whisper, "I'm not going to ever leave you until you want me gone."

She gave me a weak smile and continued, "Then I heard the bathroom door close, 'Rose I'm almost done.' I said a little peeved that she would come in without permission. Next thing I know I'm being thrown out of the shower and dragged into my room. He had a tight grip on me, threw me on my bed, he tore off his pants and thrust himself deep inside me. I wiggled and pushed, shoved and squealed trying to get him off, which only made his grips tighter and his thrusts harder. I screamed in pain, he thought that I was falling, so he finished in 3 agonizing thrusts and came in me. I felt dirty. All throughout this ordeal he is telling me to except this, enjoy it, and be thankful that he was even wasting his time with me."

At this point, tears are streaming down her face as she chokes back the sobs. I smooth her hair down her back and give her a tight squeeze.

"I keep blaming myself for just laying there and letting him do all those things to me, but after he finished he pulled his pants up and walked out like nothing happened. I laid in bed crying the whole day, I didn't eat anything for the next couple days as I let the pain consume me, waiting for them to leave. Then every 2 days after they left he would text me about the next time and what he'd do. Do you remember how I could only hug you and hold your hand for the first couple months? I was afraid that you were like him. Obviously I was wrong." She said drying the tears.

By this point my fists we clenched, I listened to her until she was finished with her story. We turned on the TV and Bella fell asleep on my chest. I didn't watch the TV much, I mostly zoned, trying to figure out ways to kill fucktard. Just as I zone back to watch ESPN I hear a buzz.

_**BUZZ, BUZZ BUZZZZ, BUZZ…**_

If you haven't realized Shelby hates Edward… as do I…. See you next week


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys guess what? You got 2 chapters in 2 days!**

**Remember… we don't own we just borrow!**

**Chapter 6: Relief or Release?**

**EmPOV**

I glanced down to see Bella's phone moving across the coffee table. I reached over and grabbed her phone off the table so it didn't wake Bella from her peaceful sleep. I looked down at the phone. _Fuck it's Rose!_

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone trying not to wake Bella.

"Em! Why do you have Bella's phone? I need to talk to her, put her on." Rose yelled into the phone while slurring her words.

_Yup, she's definitely drunk._ "Rose, calm down, Bella is asleep right now." I replied in a whisper. "What happened? Why are you so worked up?" I questioned.

"That skanky bitch had sex with my fiancée and first of all, kept it from me and secondly why would she do that to me? She's such a skank." Rose started ranting.

"Whoa!" I said a little too loud in Bella's defense. I continued more quietly, "Rose, right now you are drunk and you will regret everything you say. Now, it is 12:30, you need to go to bed. I will have Bella call you in the morning, alright?" I ask hoping she was listening.

"Fine, I love you Baby. Bye." She responded quickly before hanging up.

I snapped the phone shut and placed it back on the coffee table. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Bella stirred as I readjusted myself. I yawned and was ready for bed. I picked Bella up and carried her upstairs to her room. I laid her down on the bed, and then went downstairs to lock up. I armed the alarm system and locked my jeep before returning upstairs. I climbed into bed next to Bella with my boxers on, Just as I got settled I felt Bella's body migrate towards mine. I fell into a deep sleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

**BPOV**

I woke up with my eyes still in pain, my throat still stinging, _god I hope Emmett isn't super pissed. We were supposed to have sex for the first time with each other, wow are Rose and Edward cock blocks._

I rolled over in bed hoping to see Emmett next to me; instead, there is a note. My heart is in my throat thinking he left because of what I told him last night.

I reached over to grab the note with a shaky hand,

_Bella Baby, the love of my life,_

_I went on a morning jog on the beach; I'll be back around 10. Please don't run away while I'm gone ;) I love you._

_Love, _

_Emmett, your Teddy Bear_

All I could do was blush and smile. _Obviously he is ok with a little baggage._ I got up out of bed, looked in the mirror, _wow I look like a mess. _I ran a brush through my hair and went into the bathroom to wash my face. _Much Better._ I walked down stairs to start breakfast.

Just as I turned the corner into the kitchen I heard a familiar voice. "I told you there would be a _next time._"

_Shit!_ I felt two hands on my hips and I could feel myself being pulled back. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand came up and covered it.

Then I felt his breath on my ear, "Shhh, Bella, if you scream or call for help it'll only make things worse." He whispered.

I nearly gagged at the alcohol that covered his breath. I struggled to move his hand from my mouth. I put on my best poker face and spun around.

"I'll give you anything you want, on one condition." Smiling my seductive smile.

"Anything." He answered wide-eyed.

"I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us. Can I tie you down?" I asked biting my lower lip while giving him seductive wink.

"Of course! As long as you'll let me have you." He said with that disgusting smirk. His hands venture to my hips again as he pulls me into the guest room.

I pushed him down to the bed, and told him to move closer to the head board. He obeyed.

"I'll be right back, ok?" I said racing out of the room to grab two heavy duty scarves. I came back into the room and tied his hands tight into the scarves.

Just as I got the restraints tight enough, I heard the back door open, I looked at the clock, "Damn it! It's 10 already?" I said trying to sound disappointed.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Emmett's back, I'll go distract him. But I'll be back for you." I said winking at him and rushing to the kitchen.

I ran out to Emmett, stopped in my tracks. I was horrified and turned on all in that moment. His body was all sweaty, so sexy. But the only emotion he saw on my face was the horrified part.

"Bella? What's wrong Baby?" He asked.

I ran over to him and leapt into his arms. I kissed him passionately, moaning in his mouth as a pool was forming between my legs. I gave a little tug on his lower lip, making him groan and grow at the same time.

I pulled back, "Edward is tied up in the guest room. He tried the whole _'next time'_ thing but now he's trapped," I said grinding a little against his hard on causing him to groan.

"_Fuck!"_ he groaned.

"Baby, can we get this over and done with before we deal with him?" I asked as my breathing sped up.

My only response was a groan from him, the next thing I know, I'm being carried past the guest room and into Rose's bedroom, which is right next to the guest room.

**EmPOV**

_This will have to do. I'm going to make this guy so angry. These next couple of minutes will be the best pay back ever._

"I only want to if you want to Bella." Making sure she's ready.

"Uhhhnnnggg, Just Fuck me now Emmett. Please!" She moaned.

"Tell me what you want Bella." I ask.

"That," pointing at my dick, "Right here," pointing at her visibly aroused spot.

Just from her saying that, my clothes are off in seconds. She lets out a little giggle, and I am the predator stalking the prey. I leap onto the bed acting as though I'm pouncing at my prey, causing more sexy giggles and moans to escape from her mouth. _Ugh, she is so fucking sexy!_

"Slow and Steady or Band-aid?" I asked worried I might hurt her.

"Mmmmmh, Now, Just do it n—Ohhhh My GOD!" She screamed.

_Hey she said now. I just obeyed._

I'm only in her; I'm not thrusting, just waiting for the ok.

"Well?" She asks panting, "Are you just going to sit there?"

_Oh right! _I slowly pull out and can feel how wet she is, she's so tight, the friction feels amazing on my cock. I thrust back into her hitting the right spot to make her scream my name.

I pull back and do it a couple more times as she tightens around me. I reach down and swirl my thumb around her clit making her tighten even more.

"Uhhngg Emmett (gasp) I'm going (gasp) uhhhhnnn!" she screams

"Cum for me Bella! No, cum with me Baby!" I ask thrusting.

"Em, open your eyes!" I obey. Just as I open them we both get our release.

"EM… EMMETT! Oh God! I Love You! Ohhhhh!" She screams as she comes down from her high.

"Ahhhh" I yell from my release.

Just then I hear Edward from the other room, "Nooooo! She was supposed to be mine!"

"That's what her release sounds like!" I yelled. _Fuck, I forgot I had to deal with him too._

I nearly collapsed on top of her but I fell to the side with my face in the crock of her neck.

"A-Fucking-mazing." She said through huffs of air, as I kiss her neck. I pulled out, and got dressed.

"I'll be right back." Bending over the bed and kissing her on the forehead. "Bad boys, Bad boys, whacha gonna do, whacha gonna do when I come for you?" I sang as I walk to the next room.

"Eddy! Long time no see, looks like you're in an unsettling predicament." I boom throughout the house. "Yea… see, Bella doesn't want you, nor will she ever want you. And if you want to live, I suggest you go running back to Rosalie before Charlie finds out what you did to, not just one of his precious angels, but both." I stand there feeling all high and mighty with my arms crossed. "Do I make myself clear, squirrely boy?"

A look of disgust dances across his face, "Yea, Yea. Now can I go?" He asked.

"Sure, oh wait, Bella Baby, can you come in here please?" I shout.

"Of course, Em!" She shouts back.

Ed and I both look over at the door while Bella comes strolling into the room buck naked.

"Whacha need Baby?" She asked grabbing the hair on the back of my neck and pulling me close. Giving me a kiss on the lips as my hands venture towards her perfectly round ass. When I reached her ass she let out a moan into my mouth causing Edward a world of pain as he saw me reaching down between Bella's legs.

"Alright! I got the Point! Now, Can I please go?" he cried out.

_Awe and I was just starting to enjoy this game. _"Fine, as long as you swear you won't touch my Bella, unless you are given permission by her." I said sternly. "Understood?"

"Yes! Ok!" He shrieked.

"And," Bella jumped in, "You have to tell Rosalie everything, I mean EVERYTHING! And you better pray she'll take your Ass back."

"Alright, Alright! I got it!" He cringed as I got near him to let him go.

I bend down to his ear, "Guess I gave her more pleasure then you'll ever dream of."

"Shut the fuck up and let me out already." He snapped.

"Oh, by the way, your cock is nothing compared to mine." I said giving him a wink.

He stormed out of the room and out the front door. Just then we heard a squeal, _Oh no, Alice is here._ I thought.

"Shit!" Bella said bolting from the guest room up the stairs to get dressed.

"Bella? Emmett?" Alice squeaked.

"Hey pixie! What up Bro?" I said greeting Alice and Jasper.

A squeal escaped Alice's lips, "Now where is Bella?"

"Uhm, I'm not sh—in the shower!" I answered knowingly as I hear the shower upstairs turn on.

hope you enjoyed the game as much as i did writing it! Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far! Thanks!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

This is your author Shelby. I know chapter 6 was like dropping a bomb in a way, but obviously you readers don't know me, I am a Rape victim. As an author/writer, I used this story as closure. I needed a way to close that chapter in my life. I apologize for offending anyone. I had no idea that I was going to fit that into my story until after I wrote it. Yes, it is hard to believe but the whole Rape story that Bella told Emmett was basically everything that happened to me. And, at my sixth month anniversary I did have sex with my at the time boyfriend, and yes the day before it happened my rapist did try another time. I once again am truly sorry for offending any of my readers. I just need some closure. Please don't take it out on the story and stop reading it. It's just a chapter in "Bella's life" also.

Thank you,

Shelby


	8. Chapter 7

**We don't own, we borrow.**

**Chapter 7: And the fun begins**

**EmPOV**

_Man, I feel like I haven't seen Jasper since May, right before school was out. It feels good catching up with him. _"So, anyone hungry?" I asked.

"Nah, we ate on the ride up." Jasper replied with his southern twang.

"And when aren't you hungry?" Alice asked giggling.

"Well, I haven't had anything to eat yet today, so I shall make some food for me and Bella." I said sticking my tongue out at the pixie.

"Well at least I don't look like Frankenstein." Said the pixie returning the childish look.

Just as our childish fight was about to rise, we heard a loud thud come from upstairs. I gave Alice a look of 'I'm not done with you!' as I took off running upstairs.

**BPOV**

I step out of the shower, rocking out to the stereo turned up loud, trying to relieve the stress of Edward. I'm dancing around my body wrapped in a towel. I dried my body before wrapping my head up. My favorite song, Take It Off by Ke$Ha came on, so I had to let lose. I let my hair down and started jamming out, lip singing into a hair brush and everything. Just as I'm about to do my sexy walk up to my full length mirror, I trip over ogre sized shoes, heading straight for a pile of clothes. Before reaching that destination, I reached out for something - anything to grab onto, and with my luck I grabbed my curtains, pulling the curtain rod out of the wall and with me to the floor. _And the judges give tens across the board for such a _"Graceful"_ landing. _I muttered to myself. "Ow" was all I could say struggling to get up. _Smooth move Bella. Not only will you break an ankle on this trip, you might as well burn down this DAMN house while you're at it._

"Bella?" I hear Emmett running up the stairs. As he enters the room, he lets out a booming laugh. "Redecorating I see? Do you get inspired to decorate when you are naked?" holding back the laughs.

"Oh yea, All the time! I just have this pull to be creatively naked." Shooting back sarcastically with a wink.

"Well in that case…" he said trailing off. "I should take advantage of the situation at hand." With his seductively sexy smile and a sexy rasp to his voice.

"_Mmmm fuck me now!" _I thought to myself as a pool is created between my legs.

"OK!" he replies, picking me up and throwing me on the bed.

"_Shit! Did I say that out loud?"_

"Yes? You did!" he replied with a questioning face.

"Damn it! I have no inner monologue when I'm around you, do I? I ask.

"Guess not! But I am totally fine with that!" he said with excitement.

_Yay! This is going to be a _GREAT _weekend! Yes!_

"You bet it will!" he winked. "Jazz, Alice go outside and enjoy the morning sun! I need to play doctor for Bella!" He yelled out the door. (I suppose the pun can be intended for this one)

I giggled as he starts attacking my neck with kisses. I can feel his erection through his shorts.

"_Uggnnhhhnnnnmmm I love his big boy!"_

"That is sexy, keep talking to me like that! Talk dirty to me Bella!" He says in my neck.

_Well ok! _"Mmmm Emmy, I want your big boy inside me. My pussy needs it so badly. Feel her Baby, She's ready." I say making my southern friend wetter as the words roll off _my_ tongue.

I feel his fingers migrating towards my area. He stops just outside of my entrance, I can feel the heat radiating off of him. He plays with my clit a little, teasing me by brushing past my entrance. "Ugghhhnnnn, Em, I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you inside of me."

He rubs my clit two more times before sliding his fingers into me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"Sorry Baby, I am not God, you shouldn't be screaming his name right now." Emmett says as he pumps his fingers in and out of me.

"Em… Emmett… Please…" I beg for what I desire most right now.

"What Bell? Tell me what you want." He says pulling his fingers out.

I sit up and grab his shirt to lay him on top of me as I kiss him passionately, I work on pulling his shirt up over his head, next are his pants. I reach between us and start stroking his cock. He responds by moaning in my mouth.

I gently but forcefully put his cock right next to my entrance. "I want this, in my pussy now or you'll b—OH MY FUCK!" I screamed.

I bit down on my lower lip so my thoughts stay in my head; _He's got to stop doing that! Even though it feels—_"OH AMAZING UHHHN!" _Oops!_

"Bella, Baby, You are so beautiful, I love you so much." He says between thrusts.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" I screamed, "Emmett… Harder! I'm going to cum!" I scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Bella Baby"

"UGH, so good Em!"

"Amazing Bells!"

We breathed together as we both came down. _That was an amazing quickie._

"I love you, Emmett Jackson McCarty!" I said catching my breath and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want to be with you forever, Isabella Marie Swan."

_Whoa, hold up! Boy say what? _That time I kept it to myself by biting my lip.

Emmett let go of me and we both got up and got dressed for the second time today. Well third for Emmett. We walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

We turned the corner to the kitchen and we saw Rose with her hand on her hip, tapping her _last season_ Prada pumps on the floor. Next to Rose is none other than Fucktard.

_DAMN! _"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to act innocent. Not working.

"Well, Eddy said there was a party going on and we just had to come." Rose explained. "Where are the pixie and the farmer?" She asked rudely.

"Sorry but one of you wasn't invited." I said shooting a glare at Edward. "Actually, neither of you were invited. So Leave Rose!" I said stepping forward feeling brave. "I'm not ready to deal with you right now." I said escorting them to the door.

"Fine, But we do need to talk." Rose said suddenly sounding concerned.

"We will, just when I'm ready." I replied closing the door.

I turned back to Emmett, grabbed his hand and headed out to the pool deck where Alice and Jazz were sun bathing.

"Well, well, well!" Alice said laying on one of the sun chairs. "Did Doctor Emmett bandage up your boo boos Bella?" she asked teasing.

"More than you'll ever know, he really knows how to 'ease the pain.'" I said throwing in the air quotes and giving Alice a little insight.

"Oh disgusting!" Jasper jumped into the conversation from a floaty in the pool, which got all of us laughing.

**APOV**

Bella had this happy glow to her. A glow I hadn't seen in all the years I've known her. I'm happy to see her happy. But the glow that she had, just recently appeared. _EEP! This is so exciting for Bella!_

"Bella, go get your swimsuit on, then we can go on a walk on the beach. We need to catch up." I said.

"Alright, sounds like a great idea." She said turning to give Emmett a kiss and going into the house.

I lay back and soak up the rays that I can until she came back. While I'm enjoying my sun, I overheard the two guys go back and forth. I only caught a little bit here and there, but I overheard Emmett say that he is really ready to marry Bella. He's got no doubt in his mind she's the one. I then zoned out again because I didn't want to hear Jasper's response. I just sat in the sun smiling.

Then I overheard a "Hot Damn!"

_Oh Bella's back out! _I sit up, _Oh My God; she's hot in that bikini!_

"Oh My God, Bella, You look… Hot!" I said checking her out. "Why do you hide this from the world? Your body is amazing!" I said complimenting her.

I looked over at the guys to examine their expressions. Jazz was awe struck with his jaw on the floor of the pool. Emmett just had a smile on his face like 'Yea, I get to have that body, all to myself.' And 'I love that girl.'

_Awe he is so cute when he looks at her._

"Jazz, Wipe up the drool!" I yelled breaking him out of his trance. "Later boys!" I waved as I linked arms with Bella and headed down to the beach.

As we reached the beach I couldn't hold myself anymore. "You finally lost your virginity!" I squealed. "How you feeling? You in any pain at all? Was he good? Are you happy? Well of course you are happy, you are radiating happiness! EEP! I'm so happy for you Bells!"

"Whoa, you said that all in one breath. Breathe Ali, Breathe!" She said trying to calm me down.

I saw a smile dance across her face! "EEP, I'm so planning your wedding!" I blurted out.

"Whoa, Alice, there is no wedding to be planned yet." She jumped in.

"Awe, come on Bella! You know you want to marry Em! Please, can I just pick out the color scheme?"

"What the Hell. It's not like it'll kill me." Bella said sounding defeated.

"Yay!" I squeaked.

We walked on the beach with our arms still linked from when we left. We caught up on everything we've done over the summer. And how we're so excited to go back to school and share an apartment on campus. Our senior year in college was all planned out. Emmett is supposed to become the President of his fraternity as Jazz is supposed to be Emmett's right hand man as Vice-Pres. Since Bella and I have been friends since kindergarten we decided that if we were separated in college we wouldn't survive. _I'm just so excited for out last year to start._

We walked back to the house in silence, just starring ahead. "Bella? What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Do you really think me and Emmett are going to get married?" She asked.

"Of course! I see how he looks at you! He got the same look in his eyes today, as he did when you guys first met at that party." I explained.

"You just need to go for it, stop holding yourself back. He is no Edward. I told you that the moment I met him." I said noticing the cringe from Bella. "Oh god! Sorry Bella! I forgot." Turning her to look at me. "Wait, does Emmett know about the, insert name here, incident?" I asked.

"Yes, he knows. But he just found out and it wasn't the way I wanted to tell him." Bella said as she gazed down at the sand.

"Wait," I said lifting her chin to look each other in the eyes. "What do you mean, 'he just found out?' And what do you mean, 'not the way you wanted to tell him?' Bella, what happened? And why was Ed-, insert name here, storming out of the house as we got here this morning?"

I started speaking and forgetting to breathe.

"BREATHE child, Breathe!" Bella yelled shaking me, making the both of us laugh.

_I miss these times, she always brings me back! _"Ok, I guess one question at a time." I said. "I want to know!"

"Ok, so he just found out last night, and I was planning on telling him sometime this week." She said looking down. "The thing is, well, I don't know what happened between Rose and Ed but it was some explosion, because Rose was flipping out on me and Ed was texting Emmett, and he had mentioned something about pleasuring me (gasp) and Emmett got pissed thinking I cheated on him. And—"

"Bella, slow down, There is no need to cry, Emmett is still at the house, see!" I pointed at the deck seeing Emmett starring off into the horizon. "If he is still there then he isn't still man. Relax. Now, as you were." I say asking her to continue.

"Right, ok." She said sucking in a deep breath. "Ok, well the reason why Ed was there at the house this morning was because he wanted a 'next time' to happen. And out of nowhere I got a sudden surge of confidence to deal with it. Emmett was still on him morning jog on the beach. I didn't think he was going to be back in time. So I uhm… Well I tied him up, just as Em got home."

"Really!" I asked, kind of amazed by Bella.

"Yea, and that's why I lost it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, What?" At this point I was totally lost.

"Yea, I told Em about the unfortunate stray and seeing him all sweaty after his workout…" she trailed off biting her lower lip staring at Emmett.

"Oh my god! So you guys have done it, like twice already today?" I asked.

"Yup! And both times were amazing." She said throwing her head back when she said 'amazing,' which got a giggle out of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! You are such a dirty sex kitten, you!" I said giggling.

"OH! And that's another thing!" she said excitedly. "I really enjoy dirty talk while having sex. It gets me all hot!" she said.

"Oh my god, Bella, I didn't really want—well actually, yea, I do. Isn't that what Best friends do? Talk about their sex lives?" I asked bouncing up and down.

"Ugh! God! I missed you!" She said throwing her arms around me.

"You have no idea how lonely it is without living in the same room with you. It's just not cool, man!" I said getting us both to laugh again.

"Well, ready to go back to the house? We've got to guys waiting for us." She said.

"Awe, but I wanted to watch the sunset with you in my arms!" I pouted pushing my lip out like a child.

I couldn't keep that face for long because we both started laughing again.

"Come on, let's go." She said taking my hand.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**We don't own we borrow!**

**Oh and be happy…. We're posting this 2 days sooner than we thought we would. **

**Chapter 8: Sunsets**

**EmPOV**

_God look at Bella smile, I'm so happy to see her with Alice again. This weekend is going to be a bit of a challenge. Those two are inseparable when they are together. Damn!_

"Hello ladies!" I greeted them at the gate at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Baby!" Bella said greeting me with a kiss.

"I'll leave you two alone, where's Jazz?" Alice asked.

I pointed towards the house not about to form words in the middle of the lip lock.

"Great thanks!" she squealed skipping off into the house.

"Did you guys have a good day at the beach?" I asked.

"Mhmm!" She hummed laying her head against my chest. "I missed you though." She said.

"I missed you too, Baby." I said kissing the top of her head.

Just then we heard Alice and Jasper come out onto the deck.

"Jazz, you know you're a romantic, stop being so fussy. I want to watch the sunset!" Alice whined dragging Jazz to where Bella and I stood.

Bella just shook her head and laughed at her best friend. I smiled at the couple. Next thing I know Bella is pushing me towards a chair. She finally gets me in front of the chair and pushes me to sit down in it. I gave her a questioning look.

"What? I needed something to sit on." She said acting innocent.

I grabbed her by the waist and sat her on my lap as we looked out onto the horizon. _Perfect picture, right here. _I thought to myself.

As the last of the bleeding colors in the sky faded, I looked over at Jazz and Alice, who were full on making out. I then looked at Bella who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing, just trying to absorb everything," She smiled.

"Like what in particular?" I asked, now curious to find out.

"The fact that I'm dating this really sexy, handsome, amazing guy, I don't know. He's just really special." She said laying a light kiss on my lips.

"_Perfect"_

"What?" Bella chuckled.

"You, you are perfect!" I answered.

She smiled up at me and then laid her head on my shoulder drawing circles on my chest. The sun was completely set and the sky was dark. I looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Bella?" I asked feeling her flatten her hand on my chest and rubbing it with her thumb.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Do you believe in wishing upon a shooting star?" I asked starring at the sky.

She lifted herself off my chest to look me in the eyes and I met her gaze, "I don't know, I mean, I think so. It depends on the circumstance you are wishing upon. Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just saw one and wished for something." I answered smiling.

"Well? What did you wish for?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, or else it won't come true." I said kissing her cheek.

"Well, I'd like to know," she said, "Please oh please, oh please, will you tell me? Huh? Will ya?" She asked acting like a little kid.

"If it comes true I'll let you know, how about that? Sound good?" I said trying to make a deal.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said excitedly. "Ooh look a shooting star." She said pointing to the sky.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"I'll let you know when it comes true!" she whispered before kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled rubbing her back. Suddenly my smile faded from my face. "Babe? What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

"Do you know what I just realized?" I asked.

"What? That I'm really ugly?" She asked jokingly.

"No, you are gorgeous, what are you talking about? I just realized that tomorrow is our 6 month Anniversary." I said.

"Glad you realized that." She replied sarcastically.

"I was going to plan this AMAZING dinner!" I said staring off, cursing at myself in my mind, "Wow, I totally fucked up, I need to go shopping, and I need to get you something to celebrate with." I ranted.

"Stop, stop, stop." She said, "You don't need to do anything special, or buy me anything nice. As long as we spend tomorrow night together, I will be happy." She said cupping my face in her little hands. "I love just being with you." She said planting a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you." I said kissing her back

"I love you right back!" She said relaxing against my chest again.

I look across the pool at Alice, who was sitting waiting for Jasper to return. I saw Jazz come out. I placed Bella on the chair and dove at Jasper, throwing him and myself into the pool. We both surfaced and could hear the girls giggling.

"Well, I mean I think we should." Bella said to Alice.

"I mean, it would be a waste if we didn't" Alice replied. "We are already in our bathing suits."

"Yeah, that is true, but we don't really need our suits," Bella winked at Alice. _(And cue hard on)_

"You are so right." Alice said seductively.

I was suddenly blinded by a flying swim suit top.

"One…" Bella counted.

"Two…" Alice continued.

"Three…" they yelled in unison, as they created a huge splash jumping in.

They surfaced both laughing hysterically.

"Wow, I haven't felt this free in so long!" Alice Exclaimed.

"Ha. And I've never felt this free… Ever!" Bella squeaked.

We spend the next hour or so just splashing around, having fun and being carefree. We somehow ended up inside eating anything we could find. We all worked up a good appetite in the pool. It was finally around 1:30 when we all headed for bed.

Alice and Jazz went to the guest room after decontaminating it. Bella and I headed off to her room. We decided that we didn't have any energy to do anything but go to bed. We fell asleep in each others arms. It was perfect.

**Alrighty guys there's the new chapter… BUT in order to get chapter 9 we would like 5 reviews…. So PLEASE click the button and let us know what you think.**

**Shelby and Katie**


End file.
